Jealousy
by FireApparition
Summary: Chapter 7 up! Sango gets rejected by Miroku. She then starts to fall for Inuyasha. Kagome is pissed, and she feels Inuyasha might start to love sango back. InuSango maybe? Read to find out more.
1. Rejected

Jealousy

Disclaimer: Does not own any Inuyasha!

NO FLAMES PLEASE!

Ok well here is a good story for you! I hope that this story is as good as my other ones. I hope you enjoy reading it. As I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Chapter 1:

It was a nice beautiful day in the feudal era.

It was just Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

Kagome was back in her time studying for a test she had to take.

There were no demons around so it was just a day of relaxation for everyone.

"Ahh, I am so glad we can take a break" Shippo said in a huge sigh of relief.

"Hey, Miroku, how about we go for a walk" Sango said blushing.

"Um sure Sango" Miroku said trying to go for Sango's butt.

"Miroku, don't even think about it" Sango said angrily.

"Alright well lets go" Miroku said worriedly.

"Hey Miroku" Sango said.

She wanted to tell Miroku so bad that she loved him. Today would be the day.

"Miroku. I...I love you" Sango said blushing.

"Sango, I never new you felt that way about me" Miroku said in shock.

"I'm sorry Sango, but I like you as a friend" Miroku said.

Sango cried and ran off.

"Sango" he called.

She was crying in the hut they were staying at.

"Sango, don't cry over him, Inuyasha said walking in"

She kept crying.

"Uhm, it will be ok Sango" Inuyasha said. Not knowing what to do.

"Ok" Sango said drying her eyes.

"Inuyasha, I don't know what to do anymore' she said acting helpless.

"It will be ok" Inuyasha said while sitting next to her.

"Alright' Sango said smiling.

"Inuyasha do you think you could walk with me to Kaede's house to get my Hiraikotsu" Sango said.

'Wow I have never felt this way about Inuyasha before" She thought

"Sure' Inuyasha said standing up.

"Alright, lets go, then we can meet shippo, and Kagome by the well" Sango said happily.

"Right" Inuyasha said getting a little freaked out.

Sango and Inuyasha had finally made it to Kaede's house.

There Sango grabbed her hiraikotsu and they left for the well.

Miroku had walked passed them.

Sango quickly wrapped her arm around Inuyasha's to try and make miroku mad.

Inuyasha quickly moved his arm out of her's when Miroku left.

"Fool, what are you ding" Inuyasha yelled.

"I don't know" she said.

"Ok" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha will you stay near me, I feel a little alone without Miroku next to me" Sango said.

"Alright but only until Kagome gets back" Inuyasha said.

'I got a bad feeling about this' he thought.

* * *

Alright that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. There will be a second chapter If I get some reviews. Read and Review please! 


	2. Apology Not Accepted

Ok Inuyasha fans sorry for making the first chapter really fast I was in a hurry. Oh well I will slow down I promise. Now to thank my lovely reviewers:

Sleep

Mr. Leader

cjm

AddictedtoInuyashafics

travis

and gurllovestalive

and now chapter 2

* * *

Inuyasha was still wondering why Sango was acting so strange.

He couldn't figure out why.

Oh well all that really mattered to him was Kagome coming back safely.

Inuyasha and Sango were walking to the well.

When they had finally got there, they met up with Miroku and Shippo.

"Hey Sango, I was wondering what had happened to you back there" Miroku said calmly.

Sango didn't even want to talk to him, let alone see him.

"Hey Inuyasha" Miroku said leaning over to him.

"Do you know why Sango is still angry with me from earlier today" Miroku whispered.

"No, why would I know she hasn't said much to me, she just wont stop clinging to me" Inuyasha said with a very disturbed look on his face.

"Maybe you should go talk to her monk" Inuyasha said a little paranoid.

"Ok if you say so" Miroku said as he left to go talk to Sango.

"Hey Sango" Miroku said approaching her.

'I'm sorry for making you mad at me earlier. Will you please forgive me" Miroku said getting a little closer to her.

"Humph" Sango grunted and walked past Miroku and over to where Inuyasha and Shippo were.

"Hey Shippo, you have been quiet lately, what's going through your head" Inuyasha asked getting ready for a stupid answer.

" I don't know Inuyasha, maybe because kagome left me here with you and I thought it would be best if I didn't talk to you" Shippo said as he turned his head around, not looking at Inuyasha.

'SMACK'

"Owwwww that hurt, why did you do that' Shippo said practically yelling.

"No reason" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Hey Inuyasha" Sango called from behind him.

/sweatdrop/

"Yes Sango" Inuyasha said turning around.

"Is Kagome back from her time yet?" Sango asked.

"No, she hasn't come back, I was thinking that I should go to her time and see what she is doing" Inuyasha said.

"No you don't have to, she should be here anytime" Sango said quickly.

"Alright" Inuyasha said.

Miroku finally came back to the group.

"So Miroku how did it go" Inuyasha said.

"Not so well" Miroku said with a worried look on his face.

"Oh I see" Inuyasha said.

It was now starting to get a little late. The sun was setting.

A blue light came from the well.

"Yay Kagome is back" Shippo said happily.

Kagome crawled up the well side. She then lifted her backpack up over the side.

"Hey guys what's up?" Kagome asked happily.

"Hey kagome your back. Now lets continue our hunt for the sacred jewel" Inuyasha said happily.

Inuyasha was very happy to see kagome. He wanted to help her with her stuff.

Instead he ended up going through all of her stuff.

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" Kagome called.

Inuyasha went flying to the ground.

"Kagome that wasn't very nice" Sango said walking up to her.

"What Sango, What do you mean?" kagome asked confused.

"I mean Inuyasha was just over excited. He couldn't help himself. I mean you are from the future" Sango said angrily.

"Um ok' Kagome said.

'I wonder what has gotten into Sango" Kagome thought.

"What" Kagome watched angrily as she saw Sango walk over to Inuyasha and help him up.

'Nothing to worry about' Kagome thought as she walked over to her stuff, and gathered it up.

* * *

Ok! Well was that slower this time. I hope so. Oh please no flames either. Oh and don't forget to review. That way I can start the next chapter! 


	3. A demon!

Ok im back. And I have to say you people have been really mean reviewers! I am trying I am still kinda new to this stuff ok. If I keep getting bad reviews this story might have to be discontinued. Im like trying my hardest here. So for that I am really not going to thank anyone for this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo were all walking back to Kaede's village.

The walk seemed longer than usual and was seeming to drag on forever.

Inuyasha still thought Sango was acting strange.

Her face was red the whole time. If Inuyasha would have looked he would have noticed that she was blushing.

They were getting closer to the village. Inuyasha stopped suddenly, and Sango ran right into him.

"Hey, do you guys here that" Inuyasha said quietly.

" I don't here anything" Kagome said putting her hand by her ear.

"Yeah I here it too" Sango said moving up a little, to see if she could hear anything better.

Inuyasha decided to take off for the village. Miroku and Sango quickly ran behind. Then Kagome and Shippo were Sort of confused. But ran any way.

When they got to the village there was dead people everywhere. It looked like a strong demon had attacked the place.

Inuyasha ran over to Kaede's hut to see if he could find her. Sango went to because she had her stuff there.

"Kaede" Sango called around.

They saw some wood moving a little and ran over to see if it was her.

Inuyasha lifted it up to reveal Kaede.

Inuyasha was about to say something but Sango interrupted him.

"Look the demon is back" She said pointing.

Inuyasha decided to leave Kaede and Sango and charge after the demon blindly.

Sango grabbed her weapon and swung it at the demon. Very swift maneuver.

Instead of hitting the demon... she hit Inuyasha in the back.

Inuyasha fell face first to the ground.

Rubbing his back he got up very slowly. Inuyasha looked at Sango who was covering her mouth with her hand.

Inuyasha got really angry and started yelling at her.

He decided not to care anymore and went to attack the demon.

Sango grabbed her weapon and threw it again.

It didn't even hurt the demon.

'What' She thought. She couldn't believe that her hiraikotsu didn't even leave a mark.

The demon looked at her and smacked her hard away.

"Oh no" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha took a leap for Sango. He was going to catch her.

Inuyasha caught Sango in his arms. Sango was blushing so much that time even Inuyasha noticed it.

"Hey Sango, your face is red" Inuyasha said.

Sango put her hands on her face.

'Oh no I am blushing, and I am in Inuyasha's arms...still' She thought.

* * *

Ok well sorry if that was a short chapter but yeah u guys don't really deserve a long chapter anyways. Yeah ok well review and I will update! Please b nicer! Pwease 


	4. Campfire Night

Alright here is another chapter for you Inuyasha and Sango fans. Thanks for the reviews! Anyways here is the next chapter I need 6 or more reviews for the story to continue. Ok.

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Hey Sango why are you blushing" Inuyasha said as he looked down towards Sango.

"Um" Sango couldn't say anything. She couldn't think of anything to say to him.

"Here" Inuyasha said as he put Sango to her feet.

"Um thanks" Sango said making Inuyasha blush just a little himself.

"Ow" Sango fell to the ground.

"Sango are you ok? Are you hurt" Inuyasha said kneeling down to see if Sango was ok.

" I will be ok, that demon just hit me harder than I thought" Sango said looking at the ground.

"Well you stay there, I am going to go kill that demon with my Tetsuaiga" Inuyasha said proudly, then ran towards the demon.

A few moments later Inuyasha had returned. Sheathing his Tetsuaiga. " Ha that demon was no match for me" Inuyasha said proudly again.

"Sango are you doing any better?" Inuyasha said getting close to her.

Sango once again started to blush.

"Oh well, I will carry you back to Kaede's village" Inuyasha said leaning down in front of her. "Now climb on my back" Inuyasha said.

Sango climbed on Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha and Sango then started to head to Kaede's village. There they would meet up with Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome.

They had finally reached the village.

"Hey Inuyasha what took you so long?" Kagome said running up to Inuyasha.

"Oh Sango got hurt" Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked over at Sango.

"Don't worry I will be fine" Sango said getting off of Inuyasha's back slowly.

"Right" Kagome said giving Sango an unnoticeable glare.

"Sango are you ok" Miroku said running up to her.

"Yes I'm fine" Sango said turning her back to him.

"So are we ready to start back up for our search of the sacred jewel yet?" Kagome asked.

"Yes I do believe we are ready to continue our search" Miroku said happily to Kagome.

"Alright then lets go" Inuyasha said already starting to walk.

–A few hours later–

"Wow it is late and we haven't come across any demons for a long time" Kagome said with exhaustion in her voice.

"Maybe we should set up camp and rest for the night" Kagome said.

"Yes I agree with Kagome" Sango said.

Kagome saw an open spot by a small lake.

"How about this spot?" Kagome asked pointing to the spot that she found.

"That's perfect" Miroku said as he walked over to it.

Inuyasha decided that he would be helpful and start a campfire while Kagome and the others set up.

Kagome laid her sleeping bag out by the campfire. She then bundled herself into it. Shippo then laid on top of Kagome's comfortable sleeping bag.

Miroku fell asleep rather quickly. Kagome had brought everyone a sleeping bag this time. It was a very nice change for them.

Inuyasha had got bored and went to sit by the lake.

Sango got up after everyone else had fallen asleep to go join Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha" Sango said sitting next to him.

"Hey, shouldn't you be sleeping like the others?" Inuyasha asked.

"No I couldn't get to sleep" Sango said looking at the ground.

"I also wanted to thank you for being there for me all the time" Sango said not looking up.

"It's no big deal, I mean we are friends" Inuyasha said looking towards Sango.

"Miroku turned me down, I feel so helpless right now" Sango said.

"It's ok" Inuyasha said. "You will learn life without him is better" Inuyasha said looking at the stars.

Sango looked at Inuyasha.

"Thank you... Inuyasha" Sango said smiling.

–Camp–

Kagome got up to get a drink. She then realized that Sango or Inuyasha wasn't there. She saw them talking by the lake. Kagome got behind a bush for a closer look.

Sango and Inuyasha were looking at each other and blushing.

Sango then leaned for Inuyasha. Inuyasha was totally unaware.

Then Sango and Inuyasha's Lips met.

They kissed...

* * *

Ok how was that chapter for you! Don't forget I need 6 or more reviews for the next chapter to come. So review. Ok.

–FireApparition


	5. I Saw

Hey I am back and since I got so many reviews I decided to update. Thank you so much for all of the reviews. I will now thank each and everyone of you!

Myinukoi

voorhies heir

Luke

Ear-Tweak

Risu Amaru

kyle clay

lalala

stroke-of-death

Mr. Leader

Kilala-kat-ex

Roxy

-Taijiya4ever-

chris

darkficmaster

dayanara deynes

cole

Inugirl16

WOW! Thanks if I get this many reviews or more for this chapter the next chapter will come even quicker. So please review. I want at least 10. Thanks again to ALL who reviewed!

* * *

Chapter 5:

Inuyasha and Sango's Kiss seemed to last forever.

Kagome was watching from the bush. She saw the whole thing. She then realized she couldn't keep watching this. Kagome then ran off.

Inuyasha and Sango didn't even see her run away.

After a little while Inuyasha and Sango stopped kissing. Inuyasha was to shocked.

Inuyasha then hugged Sango. For the first time in a while he had realized someone actually cared about him.

Inuyasha had always thought the only one that cared about him was Kikyo. She then betrayed him.

–Campfire–

Miroku wasn't worried about a thing. He Shippo, and, Kilala were just sitting by the warm fire.

"Who is running towards us?" Miroku said as he looked to the dark left.

"I don't know" Shippo said looking that way too.

"Hey it's Kagome" Shippo said noticing first.

Kagome then grabbed her bag, put some stuff of hers in and ran off.

"Wait Kagome" Miroku yelled.

It was no use she was gone in a matter of seconds.

'I wonder if everything is ok' Miroku thought.

After that Inuyasha and Sango came back to the campfire to rejoin Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and supposedly Kagome.

"Hey where is Kagome at?" Inuyasha asked looking around to see if he could see her.

"I don't know she ran off in that direction just a few minutes ago" Shippo said pointing to the north.

"I should go find her" Inuyasha said walking off a bit.

"Inuyasha why don't you stay her. Kagome should be fine out there. She will probably be back soon anyways" Sango said as quickly as she could so Inuyasha wouldn't go after Kagome.

"I suppose your right" Inuyasha said sitting down next to Sango.

"Well we better get to sleep. We have a big journey tomorrow. I hope Kagome will come back before then" Miroku said laying on the ground and closing his eyes.

Shippo and Kilala then did as Miroku did.

Inuyasha and Sango then both laid down together. Right next to each other. Then fell asleep.

–The next morning–

Sango was the first one up. Everyone else was still sound asleep.

When Sango got up and stretched a bit she saw Kagome coming her way.

She approached Sango with a very cold look on her face.

"I saw what you and Inuyasha did last night" Kagome said bitterly.

"You saw what we did eh?" Sango said happily.

"Why did you do that Sango?" Kagome said starting to tear up.

"Why not. Inuyasha likes me" Sango said still happy.

"He doesn't like you, I am not sure he ever did. Inuyasha and I have feelings for each other. He thinks of you as a mere friend. Didn't you notice he didn't even come out to find you last night" Sango said calmly, only telling Kagome the truth.

"Yeah but I thought Inuyasha had feelings for me. I loved him" Kagome said still crying

"All you did was take him away from me" Kagome said.

"I didn't take him away from you Kagome. Inuyasha has feelings for me. I love him, as he loves me" Sango said only telling the truth.

"If you can't accept our relationship then you might as well go back to your own time. Find someone from your own time to love" Sango said as she turned and walked to the campfire to warm up a bit.

Kagome then just gave up. She stayed with the group. She didn't know her way bck to the well from her current position.

After about an hour or so Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo woke up.

"Good morning Inuyasha" Sango said approaching him.

"Good Morning Sango" Inuyasha said as he stretched out.

"Oh Kagome you came back. Are you ok? Where did you go?" Miroku said out of curiosity.

"I am fine, I just needed some time to myself" Kagome said trying to pull of the fake smile.

"Ok if you say so" Inuyasha said

"Well shall we go. We have a long journey and we might want to get a head start while we still can" Sango said getting her stuff.

Kagome was still giving Sango cold glares here and there. She was very upset about this whole thing.

"Ok lets go" Inuyasha said as everyone started to walk off.

While they were walking. Miroku, Kagome and Shippo were walking in front of Inuyasha and Sango.

Inuyasha then willingly reached out his hand, and grabbed Sango's hand.

Sango then started to blush a little.

Inuyasha had actually developed feelings for Sango.

'Sango you give me a warm feeling. A feeling I haven't felt for a long time.' Inuyasha thought as he and Sango were walking hand in hand.

* * *

I have to stop there now because I am having a bit of a writer's block. But not to worry that should end soon. Now please review my story. Remember I need at least 10 reviews to continue forward. Bye

-FireApparition


	6. Tears

A/n: Ok well here is another chapter yet to come. I got so many reviews it made me really happy. So that is why I give you another chapter of jealousy!

I will thank the reviewers at the end of this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6

Inuyasha and Sango were finally starting to open up a little bit more towards each other.

Inuyasha had feelings for Sango and Kagome. Sango doesn't always tell him to sit though.

'As a matter of fact Kagome hasn't said much of anything lately. I wonder if anything is wrong?' Inuyasha thought as everyone was walking down a small path.

"Hey Kagome" Inuyasha yelled as he turned around and walked towards Kagome.

"Kagome, is something wrong. You haven't said one word, and normally your really loud" Inuyasha said curiously.

"I'm fine"Kagome said as she quickly tried to walk past Inuyasha and succeeded.

Inuyasha thought that it would have been best just to leave Kagome alone for a little while. So then he leaped back over to Sango and walked with the rest of the group.

Kagome was really mad at Inuyasha, and mostly Sango. She knew that Sango had started to love Inuyasha as soon as Miroku rejected her.

Kagome was then starting to wonder if Inuyasha was starting to like Sango now. Inuyasha had hardly said a word to Kagome.

A big sigh came from Kagome's mouth, shortly after Kagome stopped, and realized that she was jealous over Inuyasha and Sango.

'I...I'm jealous' She thought as tears started forming at her eyes.

Kagome looked up with the tears in her eyes and noticed that Miroku had jumped right in front of her.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Miroku asked with a small soft smile.

"I... I feel so distant from Inuyasha all of a sudden, like I can't reach him. I feel like I am in darkness... lost" Kagome said as she then hugged Miroku, sobbing on his shoulder.

"It's going to be ok Kagome, where ever Inuyasha may be, what ever he is doing, you will always know that he wont forget about you" Miroku said trying to comfort Kagome.

"Thanks Miroku" Kagome said while still hugging him.

After a few minutes Kagome and Miroku both stopped hugging.

"Lets catch up with the others, shall we?" Miroku asked looking Kagome in the eye.

"Yeah" Kagome said as she appeared to happier, and the tears in her eyes drying up.

They were quickly trying to catch up with Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kilala.

After a few minutes they finally caught up. Short of breath and tired, but they still made it.

"There you are, what took you so long?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Um we just took a short break, that's all" Kagome said smiling.

Kagome then turned around.

"Hey what's up Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I sense a sacred jewel shard approaching quickly" Kagome said.

"Where is it" Inuyasha asked turning around quickly.

"It's coming from the forest" Kagome said as she pointed in that particular direction.

"Alright" Inuyasha said as he then took off into the forest.

'Inuyasha should be able to defeat it fast so we can keep going' Sango thought as she watched Inuyasha leap into the forest.

A minute later.

Inuyasha then came flying out of the forest.

"Inuyasha" Sango and Kagome both said at the same time.

They both ran over to Inuyasha.

Sango helped him up off the ground. She noticed Inuyasha was bleeding from his side.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Sango said quickly.

"Yeah don't worry about me I can handle it" Inuyasha said acting tough.

"What was in the forest?" Miroku said from afar.

"It was Naraku" Inuyasha said as he then after leapt back into the forest.

This time everyone followed him in.

Inuyasha ran up to Naraku and once again started swinging his sword around. Trying to hit Naraku with everything he had.

"He's in trouble" Sango said worriedly.

'Inuyasha' Kagome thought as she then pulled out an arrow.

She pointed it at Naraku's stomach, and fired her arrow .

Naraku got hit, he was not even watching Kagome.

"Why you.." Naraku said with a growl.

"Kagome run for it" Inuyasha yelled.

"Run Kagome" Miroku yelled a few seconds after Inuyasha yelled it.

Naraku then started to come for Kagome, taking all his attention off Inuyasha.

"Your fighting me not her" Inuyasha yelled as he threw the Tetsusaiga hoping for a direct hit to Naraku.

Inuyasha had missed and his sword got stuck in a tree instead.

"Oh no" Inuyasha said worriedly.

Naraku then formed his hand into razor sharp roots. Kagome saw and turned around and started running.

Naraku then caught up and stabbed his hand all the way through Kagome's stomach.

"NO KAGOME!" Miroku yelled.

* * *

That's all for now. But before I let you go I have to thank all the reviewers that reviewed this chapter. Thank you all SO MUCH. I have never gotten so many good reviews. Thanks again to:

cole

voorheesheir

Inuyasha-backlashwave

erin

Angel Inuyasha

Road Warrior

Nicole

Emissary of Despair

inu-youkai12

Snowfox13

Kratoskun

Ayame

KatonKageNaruto

Monster Envy

Risu Amaru

Whothefuckistrecool90

Angel of Music

hotaru4sesshomaru4ever

invisibleman

retardedhobo35

myinukoi


	7. Is this love?

A/n– Ok sorry its been like a million months since I last updated this series! The reason is... I pulled a writers block but don't worry im back so here is the next chapter of Jealousy! Don't worry the romance is gonna come soon I promise! ;)

* * *

Chapter 7: 

Miroku runs to Kagome hoping that she is ok.

"Kagome, Kagome" Miroku yells as he runs towards her and picks her up.

He looks towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha we need to retreat we aren't ready for this battle"

"Yeah but Naraku is here and now we can finally kill him"

Sango runs by Inuyasha's side.

"Miroku, take Kagome and get out of here, Inuyasha and I will stay and fight" Sango says without looking at Miroku.

Miroku nods then runs off.

When Miroku and Kagome leave, Naraku then disappears.

"Dammit, he ran away again!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, we will defeat him one day for sure, I promise you we will" Sango says calmly.

Inuyasha looks at Sango, then calms down.

"Your right Sango, getting mad over this wont solve anything, now lets go find Kagome and Miroku"

"R-right" Sango says, then they both leave.

Kagome opens her eyes and sees Miroku.

"Oh Miroku" Kagome says getting up.

"What happened back there?" Kagome asked confusedly.

"Well , you almost died but thanks to a herb I used, it healed you completely, Inuyasha, and Sango stayed there" Miroku said calmly.

"Oh" Kagome said with a sad expression.

Kagome then got up and turned walked off.

"Wait Kagome where are you going?" Miroku said going after her.

Kagome stops and yells.

"Im going home, so just leave me alone" She tears up then runs off.

'I know what's going on here' Miroku thought.

"Sango are we ever going to defeat Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, im sure we will" Sango said trying to cheer him up.

"I sure hope so" Inuyasha said with a little encouragement.

"That's the spirit" Sango said smiling.

Inuyasha then turned to Sango and smiled.

Sango was shocked because this was the first time in a long time she had actually seen Inuyasha smile so warmly.

After that Inuyasha then faced forward and got more happy.

"Come on Sango! Lets go!" Inuyasha said enthusiastically.

"Alright" Sango said in a happy voice.

Both of them started to run towards the village.

When they got to the village they looked around, and didn't see Kagome or Miroku anywhere.

Inuyasha and Sango then walked through the village, then went into Kaede's house.

"Hey Kaede have you seen Miroku or Kagome here?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Hm, no I haven't seen them at all today" Kaede responded calmly.

"Ok thanks, we are gonna go out and look for them then, see you later" Inuyasha said as he and Sango ran out the door.

A couple hours later...

Inuyasha and Sango were exhausted from looking everywhere, they still had no luck in finding them. They had search the whole village, even the bone eaters well. They had no idea where they went.

Inuyasha and Sango sat on a log on the ground in the forest.

"Well should continue looking for them tomorrow" Sango said as the sun was starting to set.

"Yeah, we can rest for a while" Inuyasha said.

Sango then started a fire in the woods, then sat back down on the log in the forest.

Inuyasha then turned his head towards Sango.

"Sango..." he said quietly.

"Hmm... yeah?" Sango said turning her head towards his.

Inuyasha then leans forward, closes his eyes and kisses Sango.

Sango kisses him back.

"Sango... I love you..." Inuyasha said sternly.

* * *

OK that's it for this chapter hahaha im so evil I know. Lol ok well see you in chapter 8. Oh also sorry for the short chapter. i dont have much time. 


End file.
